


Used to that you lose..

by orphan_account



Series: A promise to fulfill. [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate, Memories, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heejin is used to Hyunjin..
Series: A promise to fulfill. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835788
Kudos: 9





	Used to that you lose..

_**Heejin is used to the presence of Hyunjin in her life.** _

  
_"Heejin ah.. Wake up.. You will be late.."_

  
_Hyunjin arrange Heejin's notes and books that scatter on the desk as she nudge the latter using her leg._

_Heejin just stir a bit before continue sleeping._

_Glance toward the time table for Heejin's course, Hyunjin insert the books and notes for that day inside the backpack. She sigh at the sight of the peaceful rabbit under the duvet._

  
_"Jeon Heejin!! Wake up now!! You already late!!!"_

  
_Hyunjin pull the blanket harshly while shouting. She know that it impossible to wake Heejin up if she talk like usual._

  
_"Huh? What? What time is it?"_

  
_The sleepy Heejin with disheveled hair is quiet a sight. Hyunjin take a few pictures with her phone before tossing Heejin's phone toward the sleepyhead._

  
_"It's 7.30 am.. I'll wait for you downstairs.. I already pack your bag and your breakfast.. You have 20 minutes to get ready.. So, hurry.."_

  
_"What?! Yah~~ Why you don't wake me up? Oh my god.. I'm late!!"_

  
_Hyunjin just ignore the whining Heejin as she get out of the latter room. Already used to the chaotic Heejin every time she has morning class._

  
_..._

  
_**Heejin is used to come home with Hyunjin waiting for her**._

  
_"Why are you late? Where have you been?"_

  
_Heejin startled with the sudden question from Hyunjin as soon as she closed the front door. She glance toward the clock before hesitantly walk toward Hyunjin that sitting on the sofa while crossing both her arms._

  
_"It's already late.. Why you are not sleeping yet?"_

  
_Hyunjin snort softly._

  
_"I'm waiting for you.. Where have you been? You don't even informed me that you will be this late.."_

  
_Heejin bite her lips. Feeling guilty, she take a seat beside Hyunjin._

  
_"I got some discussion and don't even realize that it already this late.. My phone already low of battery and I.."_

  
_"Shush.. I got it.. Have you eaten? Should I heat the dinner for you?"_

  
_Hyunjin already get up when Heejin stop her._

  
_"I already ate dinner with Ryujin and Chaeryeong.. You?"_

  
_Hyunjin nod. Still with her usual expression._

  
_"Oh.. Okay.. I already ate too.. So, goodnight I guess.."_

  
_"Goodnight too, Hyunjin.."_

  
_Heejin smile tiredly before she walk toward her room. Failed to notice the untouched dinner on the dining table._

  
_..._  
_**Heejin is used to Hyunjin hug when she feel sad.** _

  
_Knock, knock, knock.._

  
_"Hyunjin ah.. Can I come in?"_

  
_Hyunjin wipe away the tears on her face and clear her throat. She shove her slip result under the file._

_Walk toward the door, she open it. Her eyes fall toward her housemate that seem..sad?_

  
_"Heejin ah.. What's wrong?"_

  
_At the sound of Hyunjin soft voice and concerned expression, Heejin start to sob uncontrollably._

_Without word, Hyunjin put aside the slip result in Heejin's hand before pull the latter into her embrace._

  
_"Hyun..jin..ah.. I.. failed.."_

  
_"Shush.. Shush.. It's okay.. It's okay.."_

  
_Hyunjin rub Heejin's back. Try to calm the whimpering rabbit. They stay like that until Heejin's cry subside._

_That night, Heejin sleep in Hyunjin's room, in Hyunjin's embrace. Without knowing that Hyunjin also cry together with her._

  
_..._  
**_Heejin is used to be taken care of by Hyunjin._ **

  
_"Hyunjin ah~~ I feel dizzy.."_

  
_Heejin get out of her room while whining before plop onto the sofa at the living room. Hyunjin turn off the stove and put the soup inside a bowl to cool it off. Wipe her hands, she walk toward Heejin._

  
_"Haish.. I told you that we shouldn't play in the rain.."_

  
_"But it's fun.."_

  
_"Yeah.. Yeah.. And it's also fun to catch a cold.."_

  
_"Yah~~~"_

  
_"Lay here.."_

  
_Heejin put her head on Hyunjin's lap before the latter start massaging her head._

  
_"I think you caught a fever, Heekki.."_

  
_Hyunjin frown as she can feel the heat from Heejin's._

  
_"Cough.. Cough.. I think so, Hyun.."_

  
_"You will sleep inside my room tonight because your room condition is too extreme.. Well, I understand that you just finish all your assignment and you don't have time to clean it up.. Anyway, you will eat the soup with the porridge and take the medicine.. Understand?"_

  
_"Can't we just skip the medicine part?"_

  
_Heejin give her puppy eyes as Hyunjin just laugh it off._

  
_"I already immune toward your aegyo, Jeon.. And nope.. You need to take it.. By hook or by crook.."_

  
_"But.."_

  
_"No excuse Heekki.. You have field trip which needs to be attended to later.."_

  
_And that night, Hyunjin stay awake to take care of a sick and clingy Heejin. Little that Heejin know that her housemate also catch a high fever during the time she busy with her field trip._

  
_..._  
**_Heejin got used to her promise with Hyunjin that she often forgot about it_ **

  
_"What's that, Hyun?"_

  
_"Present.."_

  
_"For Heejin? It's her birthday today?"_

  
_Nod._

  
_"Unnie.. Help me cover my shift for today, okay.. I need to go home early.."_

  
_Sooyoung laugh._

  
_"How could you ask the owner to cover her staff shift, Kim? Haish.. Anyway, why don't you just celebrate it here? It's been a long time since I last saw that rabbit.. Jiwoo will also stop by later.."_

  
_Hyunjin grin._

  
_"Ah~~ I forgot that you are the owner.. Forgive me, boss.. Heejin is busy lately.. I'll bring her later on.. I already promise to cook for her and celebrate her birthday together.. Oh.. Send my regard to Jiwoo unnie okay.."_

  
_Hyunjin sling her backpack as she hold the present with care. Sooyoung nod before she hand a box of cake toward the younger._

  
_"Okay then.. Be careful, Hyun.. See you tomorrow.."_

  
_Hyunjin arrived at the apartment that they shared together just to be greet by a panic Heejin that stumble while wearing her shoes._

  
_"Hey.. Where are you going?"_

  
_"Ryujin said that it's an emergency.. I'll be back, Hyunjin.. Bye.."_

  
_Heejin dash out as soon as she finished her words. Failed to heard Hyunjin's question._

  
_"I'll wait for you.. You don't forget about tonight right?"_

  
_Hyunjin wait._

_Again._

_Until she fall asleep with her head on the dining table. With the foods, cake and present that she already prepare in front of her. Later around midnight, she received a message._

  
_'I'll sleep over at Ryujin's tonight.. Don't wait for me, Hyun.. I'll comeback home tomorrow..'_  
_~Jeon Heekki~_

  
_..._

  
_**Heejin is used to Hyunjin's forgiveness that she forgot to apologize**._

  
_"You forgot, Jeon.."_

  
_"Look, Hyun.. I already text you.."_

  
_Hyunjin scoff._

  
_"Still.. You forgot.. Sooyoung unnie and Jiwoo unnie wait for you, you know.."_

  
_'Me too..'_

  
_"Come on, Hyunjin.. I already apologize to them.. Let just forget about this, okay.. I'm hungry.."_

  
_Heejin link her arms with Hyunjin's with a smile that hard for the latter to resist._

_Sigh, Hyunjin nod. Don't want to argue._

  
_"Sooyoung unnie packed your favourite food.. I'll heat it up for you.."_

  
_..._  
_**Heejin is used to Hyunjin's kindness that she take it for granted**._

  
_Hyunjin lean her back to the counter as she feel dizzy. It's tiring lately. Since semester break start, she take on multiple part times work other than the one at Sooyoung's. She don't get enough sleep for sure._

  
_"Are you okay, Hyunjinnie?"_

  
_Jiwoo look toward the younger worriedly. She can see how the younger face sunk compared to when they last met._

_Hyunjin nod and smile. Try to ensure that she really okay. But, it's not easy to deceive the happy pill that continue to frown._

  
_"I think you need to take a break, Hyunjin.."_

  
_Sooyoung that just get out of the kitchen said before pat the younger back. Understand what Jiwoo think about._

  
_"Break? Not now, unnie.. Heejin promise me that we'll go on a vacation together this semester break.. That's why I need to earn money.."_

  
_Sooyoung scoff._

  
_"Heejin again? The semester break already start two weeks ago with you work days and nights.. While Heejin, don't you said that she already went on her 'field trip' two times already? Besides, the money that she used also yours, right? Come on, Hyun.. Who on earth will organize field trip during semester break? Can't you just be selfish this once? Oh my.. "_

  
_The older take a seat beside Jiwoo. Feel frustrated with the younger. Jiwoo sigh at Sooyoung sudden outburst. Still, she's agree._

  
_"Hyun.. Take a break.. Please.. "_

  
_Hyunjin look up. Eyes watery._

  
_"I'm sorry, unnie.. I owe her my life that I can't stop to take care of her.."_

  
_With that, Hyunjin burst into tears._

  
_"Oh my, Hyunjin ah.."_

  
_Jiwoo get up before wrap both her arms around the younger that already sobs. Sooyoung let a long sigh before join the hug._

  
_"Kim Hyunjin.. Sacrifice is not the right thing to reciprocate for what you owe, you know.."_

  
_And till their semester break ended, Hyunjin just stay with Sooyoung and Jiwoo. Again, Heejin forgot._

  
_..._

  
**_Heejin is used to Hyunjin's presence that she never prepared for the time Hyunjin is not there anymore._ **

_Heejin ah.. Where are you?_  
_~Kim Hyunjin~_

_In the class.. Why?_  
_~Jeon Heekki~_

_Can we meet?_  
_~Kim Hyunjin~_

_I got another class after this, Hyunjin.. Can't we just meet at home?_  
_~Jeon Heekki~_

_Please Heekki.._  
_~Kim Hyunjin~_

_Is it important?_  
_~Jeon Heekki~_

_I just want to meet you for a while.. Please Heekki.. I'll not bother you again after this.._  
_~Kim Hyunjin~_

_Hurm.. Wait for me at the bench near parking lot.. I'll be there.._  
_~Jeon Heekki~_

_Hyunjin wait. Sit on the bench. She don't even move because she's worried that Heejin need to search for her. Even when the rain start pouring hard and drench her, Hyunjin still waiting._

  
_..._

  
_Heejin look at the clock and realize that it's already late. Take her backpack, she tap Ryujin's shoulder._

  
_"I need to go home now, Ryujin.."_

  
_Ryujin frown._

  
_"Now? It still early.. Besides, it still raining outside..We should have another match to beat Chaeryeong scores.."_

  
_Heejin look toward Chaeryeong that seem to celebrate her continuous 'strike' with Lia._

  
_"Nope.. I'll just go home now.. Bye.. See you tomorrow.."_

  
_"Okay.. Okay.."_

  
_Ryujin just nod nonchalantly._

_Heejin took out her phone from her bag as she walk away from the bowling arena. She frown at many miscalls from Jiwoo, Sooyoung and.. Hyunjin?_

_Heejin eyes widen when she remember about Hyunjin message._

_Oh my._

_She immediately dial Hyunjin's number only to be connected to the operator. After multiple try, she decide to call Jiwoo._

_In just one ring, Jiwoo pick up._

  
_+Heejin ah!!! I try to call you multiple times.. Oh my.. Heejin ah~~~ Where are you?_

  
_-Calm down, unnie.. I forgot that I silent my phone.. So, I can't heard your call.._

  
_Heejin laugh a bit. Try to calm the older._

  
_+Hee..jin..ah.. It's.. Hyun..jin.._

  
_Heejin frown when she heard Jiwoo sobbing. She start to sense something's wrong._

  
_-Hyunjin? What about her? Tell me, unnie.._

  
_+She..she.. Oh my.. What..should..we do, Heejin ah?? It's..not fair.._

  
_Jiwoo constant cries make her heart beat faster as she breath heavily._

  
_-What's wrong, unnie? Tell me! What's not fair?_

  
_Heejin heard someone asking for Jiwoo's phone when Sooyoung cold voice greet her._

  
_+Jeon Heejin?_

  
_-Sooyoung unnie?_

  
_+It's me.. I need you to calm down and find a taxi, right now.. Come to the general hospital.. We'll wait here for you.. Kim Hyunjin.. She had an accident this evening.._

  
_-What?!!_

.................


End file.
